


Where Did The Rock Go

by damienkarras



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Amnesia, Dewey Finn deserves love, F/M, I know nothing about music, This will be long, enjoy smelly goblins, fuck no vacancy rights (excluding Dewey), so this has a ton of research put into it, tw anxiety, tw blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienkarras/pseuds/damienkarras
Summary: Dewey has a run in with a parent. Or, Summer and the band get their rock on.





	Where Did The Rock Go

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the discord again. you guys are assholes *smothers you with love*

Dewey’s eyes were shut tight. His fingers dug into the gravel beneath him, searing pain cracking open his head. It seemed he was going to split in two. He let out a choked whine, inhaling deeply and smashing a fist against the ground.  
He could feel himself blacking out, coming in and out of consciousness. Dewey grabbed at his clothes, shaking, trying to find a pulse. He felt like he was going to die.   
He breathed in deeply, and his head lolled back.

“Mr. Schneeb—“  
“That’s not him—“  
“Shut up, Lawrence!”  
The kids of Horace Green were grouped around a hospital bed, watching Dewey slowly open his eyes and adjust to the hospital’s fluorescent lights. He blinked a few times, raising his eyebrows.   
“Huh...” he groaned, pulling himself up. Dewey stretched his neck, looking left to right.  
“Who are you.. guys?”  
“Oh no,” Lawrence muttered.   
“Uh, Mr. Finn?” Summer asked, setting a hand on his bed. “You don’t remember us?”  
“You’re... you’re my friend’s children?”  
She frowned. “We’re your students, Mr. Finn. You taught us.”  
“I’m a teacher?” Dewey squinted his eyes. “What do I teach?”  
“Rock.”  
He laughed, laying back down. “You guys are, uh, pulling my leg!”  
Katie appeared from the back, shaking her head.   
“But I... I don’t even know anything about rock!”  
“Excuse us.”  
Dewey cocked his head in confusion as the kids scurried out.  
“He doesn’t know about rock?” Lawrence muttered.  
“He’s got amnesia, stupid.” Summer said.  
“You think he still knows how to play the guitar?” Zack asked, tapping his foot.  
“No! If he doesn’t know about rock, what makes you think he knows how to play the guitar?”  
“So everything he taught us he forgot?”  
Summer nodded, looking back at the door. “He forgot us, too.”  
Tomika sniffed, placing a hand in the wall. “Is he going to be like this... well, for forever?”  
“Chances are he is.”   
Each one of the kids sighed.   
“What if we, uh.. retaught him?”  
Freddy shrugged, grinning sheepishly. “It’s a stupid idea, I know, but—“  
“Shut up. It’s a great idea.” Summer placed her hand on Freddy’s shoulder.   
“You’re a genius.”  
“I thought you said I was stupid?”  
“For now you’re a genius, Freddy, because I said so.”  
Summer turned around. “Now, how is this going to work?”

Rosalie walked quickly, the sound of her heels echoing throughout the mostly empty hospital. Her stomach twisted with anxiety, hoping that Dewey isn’t too hurt.   
She arrived to the room— Room 424, she noted— and slowly opened the door.  
Dewey was asleep, and she smiled, pulling a chair up to his bed.  
“They said you lost your memory,” she whispered, carefully holding his hand. “I don’t know if you can even remember me, and I figure I’m quite too scared to ask. All of the memories I have of you... well, it’s not a lot, but it’s something. I just... really miss you, is all.” She sighed, putting his hand up to her mouth. “You really changed me for the better, Dewey. I was so stressed and anxious, I...” Rosalie trailed off, her eyes watering.   
“I think I love you, Dewey.”  
She rose her head, forcing back a sob. “I’ve really... never felt this. For anyone. First time I saw you, I had.. well, suspicions. You didn’t look like a Mr. Ned Schneebly. Now I know, and I feel like I love you more.” She laughed, rubbing her eyes. “You’ve made the kids happy, you’ve made me happy— I pray to god you’re safe.”  
Dewey shuffled in his sleep, turning towards Rosalie.  
“God, I love you.”

Patty crossed her arms. “Remind me again why we have to go see him?”  
“He’s my friend. He’s hurt.” Ned closed the door to the car, shoving the key in.  
“I thought you said you let him go.”  
He said nothing, pulling out of the driveway.   
Patty turned the radio on, staring out the window. Ned switched the radio until it ended up on a rock station.  
“Turn that off.”  
“It’s not hurting you,” Ned said, shifting around in his seat.  
“I said turn that off.”  
He switched the radio off.  
They arrived at the hospital, and Patty slammed the door behind her.  
“Please don’t start with that.”  
“Start with what?   
“All of this—“  
“Be specific!” She yelled, garnering the attention of a few strangers. She lowered her voice, walking near Ned.  
“I don’t care for Dewey and I never did, okay? So make it quick.”  
He nodded, and they walked into the hospital.  
“It’s Room 424.”  
“I’m staying in the waiting room.”  
“No, you have to stay with me.”  
She scoffed. “Since when?”  
“Please, Patty.”  
“Go.”  
She sat down, leaving Ned to slowly walk to the elevator. He tapped his foot, cringing at the unfamiliarity of being alone. Patty was usually beside him, yapping about this and that, and even though it was more calming without her, he was more anxious without someone he knew.  
He knocked on the door and after a few seconds he realized Dewey wasn’t just going to get up and open the door for him, so he let himself in.  
“Dewey?”  
He was sitting on the hospital bed, stuffing a bowl of oatmeal into his mouth. “Are you the doctor?”  
“I’m Ned.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“You know me, Dewey! I’m your best friend.”  
Ned’s heart sunk when he squinted his eyes in confusion. “I don’t remember you.”  
“Oh. Is that like, because of you head, or because you don’t like me anymore?”  
“I’m sure it’s my head,” he said, straightening himself up. “I think I can recall some memories with you. Don’t you have a girlfriend?”  
“Oh. Yeah, Patty. She’s in the waiting room.”  
“Bring her in!”  
“She’s downstairs.”  
Dewey frowned. “Why?”  
“She... well, you’ve had a few problems.” He pulled up a chair. “But it’s me and you now.”  
He ate some more oatmeal before he started talking. “They say I have retrograde amnesia.”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s when you forget what’s happened before you got it. It’s wild, man.”  
“You’re still acting the same.” Before Dewey could reply, Ned interrupted himself. “That’s good, I mean. You’re recovering.”  
“Not really.” He shrugged, pushing the bowl away.  
“You still have me, and your band.”  
His eyebrows furrowed. “Band?”  
“Yeah. The School Of Rock—“ he shook his head. “Yeah, right, you forgot—“  
“That’s cool. I made music?”  
“You sang.”  
Dewey smiled.  
“Excuse me?” A nurse knocked and let himself in, looking at the two. “The doctor’s about to arrive. She wants the room to be clear of visitors.”  
“I’ll go. See you, Dewey.”  
He waved goodbye and slipped pass the nurse, feeling a little bit happier then when he entered the hospital.

“I have a plan,” Summer announced, crossing her arms.  
“We’ll get together and get him back into the spirit of rock when he’s discharged.” A cheer spread throughout the kids. “Then we can teach him again!”  
“When’s he gonna get out?” Freddy asked, smiling wide.  
“Um. I don’t know. But he might be getting out tomorrow...”  
“We’ll give him back what he gave to us!” Zack yelled, grinning.  
Summer’s mom walked in, looking around at the kids. “You guys doing okay? Working on your homework? I heard yelling...”  
“We’re okay, mom. Just some excitement.”  
“Good! I made snacks, honey. They’re on the counter—“  
“Ok, mom! Bye!” Summer ushered her out of her room.  
“When do we start?”  
“When he gets out. Meanwhile, we’re going to have to get out there. Get the instruments.”  
“How are we supposed to do that?” Tomika asked.  
“Oh. I have a plan.”  
They all stood up, placing their hands on top of each other.

“For the School of Rock!”


End file.
